Lament for the Lamb
by Kamikakushi
Summary: [NCS, PWP, NaruSasu] Unable to contain his lust and emotions any longer, Sasuke brutally rapes Naruto. And the aftermath will leave them both changed forever. R and R.


**Author's Note: **Jia has been having this sick fixation about ukes all abused and crying for way too long. (Ah, what a wannabe Muraki she is) And finally, in order to let out her angsty pervertedness, she has decided to write this angsty NCS PWP. She also has no idea why she is talking in third person. ::smiles:: Anyway, enjoy! And review please!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, this fic would come true…

**Warning: **This fic is rated R for NCS and bad language…you will all feel very sorry for Naruto by the end of this. Also, this is not editing…so beware of grammar mistakes…I'll get the edited version up when my beta comes back from vaca and my nee-chan/editor comes back from screwing her Tezuka-look-alike boyfriend senseless…::eye twitch::

* * *

_**Lament for the Lamb**_

By Jia Z.

* * *

The bowl crashed upon the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. The clear liquid bleed onto the floor, tainting the wooden ground a darker shade of brown. Blue eyes, wide and innocent, naïve to all the bitter truths of the world, stared shocked and surprised at a pair of Cole black eyes, glaring, passion and anxiety mixed together as if Botticelli painted it all upon a wall. They were animalistic, the eyes of a predator that had just seen his prey.

Naruto felt his breath stop in his lungs as he backed up against the wall. He was terrified—absolutely terrified. He didn't know this person. Right now, the boy that stood in front of him was someone he had never met before. The dark haired youth before him wasn't the one who always taunted him. He wasn't the one who was cold and unfeeling. This person before him was a stranger—he wasn't his friend.

Naruto felt a sick sense of suffocation.

That person…he wasn't…he wasn't…

"Sasuke…"

The young Uchiha's eyes were dangerous—the eyes of a panther who thought for blood. At this moment, Sasuke was not himself. He was deranged—controlled by all of his impulses, a beast on a mission, lusting after blood. His teeth were gritted tightly together. He was like white ivory, cold and beautiful. Sasuke was losing his mind; he was going out of control, and he couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. And it was all he could do to keep from hurting the blonde creature before him, who whimpered like a newborn lamb.

"Sasuke…"

"Shut up!" he shouted. "Just…shut up…"

"I…I…"

In one quick motion, Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's wrists, pining them against the wall beside his head. His eyes were burning—he was burning. He felt as if he would explode into a cataclysm of nothingness and fade into oblivion. It was too much for him to handle. Simply too much.

"Sasuke, I—"

"Shut up! You don't understand!"

He gripped Naruto's wrists tighter. "You don't understand…"

"You're hurting me…"

And that was enough to unleash the monster that was begging to be set free from within the dark haired youth. He moved, crushing his lips against Naruto's. Blue eyes opened wide, and Naruto stood rigid from the shock. But as he began to retain some consciousness, he began to struggle against his attacker.

But Sasuke was strong; he didn't budge. Slowly, he slid a leg in between Naruto's, just gently brushing at his groin. The blonde moaned involuntarily, slowly opening his mouth.

Hearing the moan, slowly, Sasuke slipped his tongue inside Naruto's mouth, running his tongue along the blonde's. Another moan shuttered from the blonde before—

"Fuck!"

Sasuke suddenly back away from Naruto and letting him go, touching his own mouth. Naruto had bit him. He tasted copper in his mouth, a taste of poison and something forbidden. The blonde in front of him slid down to the floor, gasping for air, touching his lips in the process. They felt bruised. Blue eyes gazed up at Sasuke.

"W-what…?"

The dark haired youth turned his head slightly to the side, his eyes turning away from the blonde, a bitter smile upon his normally handsome features.

"You don't understand…"

"What don't I understand?" Naruto cried. "That you—"

"Shut up!"

The fire burned strong within the boy with the cold black eyes. He glared hatefully down at the blonde, who seemed so utterly perfect and vulnerable, as if a simple touch would cause him to break into pieces like a glass statue.

Like lightning, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and shoved him onto the bed. The blonde bounced slightly, his head colliding with the wall.

"Itai…"

Bright blue eyes stared at Sasuke. A dark animal approached Naruto—the blonde felt nothing but fear at that moment. He felt as if he were bound, unable to move.

"Sasuke…"

"Don't. Don't stay anything. It'd be better if you just said nothing."

The dark haired boy slowly approached the blonde, removing his headband and dropping it with a silent 'thud' upon the floor. He removed his shirt, his toned chest glared from the light of the moon. Black eyes stared lustfully at its prey.

"Just…don't stay anything…"

Naruto whimpered, but before he could even think of moving, Sasuke was on him. "Stop!" Thin wires tied the blonde's hands together, splitting the skin, staining them red. Sasuke moved, licking away the copper liquid.

"No…"

Sasuke held onto Naruto's bounded hands, slipping himself in between Naruto's legs. He let his weight crush the blonde beneath him, making sure that he was unable to move. Then, with his free hand, he tore the orange jumper away from the pale white body the squirmed beneath him.

"Sasuke, stop—"

The Uchiha silenced further objects from the blonde with a blunt kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He tightened his grip on Naruto's bleeding wrists, making sure that the blonde won't bite him again. Naruto whimpered at the invasion, yet too afraid to do anything. With his other hand, Sasuke gingerly touched Naruto's petal soft skin, sliding down from the chest, to the soft flesh of the stomach. And slowly and cunningly, Sasuke slid his hand into Naruto's boxers, gripping the blonde's length. His own erection was confined under his pants, but it softly brush against Naruto's bare thigh.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's lips, allowing the blonde to finally breath. Naruto moaned involuntarily against Sasuke's touch. The dark haired youth ran his hand along Naruto's length, gently rubbing it, brushing his thumb against the tip.

"Ah!" cried the blonde.

Finally feeling confident, Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrists and removing his hand from the blonde's crotch. With both hands, Sasuke gripped Naruto's waist, grinding their erections together. The blonde moaned, muttering something incoherent. The dark haired boy nipped against Naruto's jaw to his neck, claiming the body that shuddered under him as his own, leaving his mark—something blue and red and too bizarre, yet absolutely beautiful.

Tears began to slid down the blonde's checks, yet Sasuke took no true notice of them—he removed Naruto's shorts, and then his own, hissing as his erection was finally freed from its confinement beneath the God forsaken shorts.

Under the watch of a blue moon, two naked boys grinded together. Sasuke licked Naruto's tears away, the blonde whimpered pathetically, mumbling something that the dark haired youth paid no heed to. Sasuke kissed down the soft pink skin, pressing his lips against the soft flesh of the blonde's stomach. Then, he moved, his hand gripping Naruto's length, before he took it into his mouth.

"Sasu…No! Ah!"

Naruto cried out in unwanted pleasure as he felt Sasuke's wet mouth surround his length. Sasuke sucked and kissed the length, engorged with blood and lust and pleasure that was all too bound by sin. Sasuke passed his tongue against the tip, causing Naruto's body to shudder unwillingly. The blue eyed boy moan with pleasure as Sasuke carried his length inside his mouth, sucking and licking.

"Sasu—No! Ah! Ah! No! I…I…"

Naruto's body convulsed as he came, white sprouting into Sasuke's mouth. The blonde breathed heavily as his bloodied hands gripped the sheets above his head. Sasuke spat the white onto the floor, whipping the semen away from his mouth. Then, he spread Naruto's legs apart.

Blue eyes stared at him, sad and pleading. Tears stained soft cheeks. Slowly, Sasuke slid a finger inside of Naruto. The blonde cried out against the intrusion, his body twisting. However, the dark haired Uchiha heir held the boy firmly in his hands, slipping another finger inside, and then a third.

Tears sprung from Naruto's sky blue eyes like rain the weeped from the storm clouds. Feeling that the skin was stretched enough, Sasuke slipped his hand out of Naruto's body before placing his own length against the entrance. And that was when Naruto fully realized what was going to happen. Wide, terrified eyes stared at the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke, no! Please don't!"

But Sasuke took no heed of his words and jammed his length inside of Naruto. The blonde screamed against the invasion and the pain. Slowly, Sasuke thrust inside of the blonde, slowly at first, until he reached a good rhythm. The blonde breathed heavily, whimpering and crying. Sasuke moved, careful, till he found the right position.

"Ah!"

Naruto's unregistered cry of pleasure confirmed Sasuke that the new position was just right. Then, he began to move, thrusting inside of the blonde, slowly at first, but then he lost control, no longer caring if he was hurting Naruto.

Naruto turned his head to against the pillow as he cried, bloody hands gripping the sheets as Sasuke slammed into him. He felt a wet liquid slid down the side of his legs, and he was pretty sure it was blood. It smelled fowl and too much like copper.

With one more thrust, Sasuke came, collapsing on top of the crying blonde.

* * *

Naruto lay on the bed, the white bed sheets stained with colours of red and pink. His eyes stared dully at the nothingness before him. His cheeks were stained with tears, but he no longer cried. They were blank, no long sparkling with life and ambition. They were swollen and red. His hands gripped the sheets, covering the front of his body, but his back was naked, glaring at Sasuke.

The dark haired youth stood facing the blonde's back. He stood in front of the door, fully clothed, his eyes cast upon the floor, sad and utterly hopeless.

"I…"

He was at a lost for words. He didn't know what to say. He had unleashed the demon within him on this night where a blue moon hung in the desolate sky.

He felt guilt.

He felt absolutely sick.

"Naruto…I…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Sasuke slammed his fist against wall, making a dent as he slid down to the floor, the dame of his eyes having been broken. Blood ran from his hands. Tears came down his cheeks, falling with some form of incomprehensible dread.

"I'm sorry…"

But no reaction came from the blonde. His eyes stared, blank and so utterly dull, at the nothingness that existed in the quiet, dark little room.

* * *

_Fin _

* * *

**End Note:** Bwuahahahaha! I have finally done it! My lovely, precious NCS…Okay, I really have to stop acting like Muraki-sensei. But being sadistic is so much fun! ::ducks sharp objects:: I know…I made Sasuke rape our precious blonde kitsune, but I just couldn't help it! I love seeing ukes all abused and crying…And wasn't that a nice dose of angst and yaoi? ::smiles evilly:: I dunno yet if I'm gonna make a conclusion to this—most likely not, but who knows? Well, hope you enjoy this little angst piece! And review onegai minna-san! ::smiles::

_Jia Z._

* * *

© December, 2004 by Jia Z. All rights reserved.

* * *


End file.
